Moon lit Love
by Animalover205
Summary: Ginny has a Secret, Ginny has a Worry, Ginny has a Problem. full summery inside, just know that this is Ginny as you've never seen the youngest Weasly child. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Moon lit Love.

By

Animalover205

Summery: Ginny has a problem: she's in love with two different men. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is now an Auror as well as her Betrothed. Draco Malfoy, The heir of the Malfoy family of Wizards as well as Ginny's protector during her sixth year in Hogwarts. Ginny has a worry: her life has become busy since she's left Hogwarts, trying to start her knew life while figuring out her feelings for these two men. Ginny has a secrete: Ginny is one of a new breed of Werewolf, a Garou, and is now involved in their war...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Werewolf the Apocalypse, Underworld, or anything else. Just my story idea. I however do not give anyone permission to use it without asking first: I WILL BITE!.

Prologue

Ginny Weasly sat in her chair at the front counter of her new book store, _The Sun and the Moon,_ Reading a copy of _The Daily Prophet. _Hers was a new book store, providing services to both Muggles and Wizards alike. Ginny had her sister-in-law place a barrier spell to keep the Muggles from stepping into the back section where she kept Wizards books.

Ginny looked up as the door chime went off, her short red hair ( a recently new look) sparkled in the sunlight, her blue eyes flashed to the door. She was short, only 5'4" with 34B breasts and an athletic build. Ginny smiled as she saw her sister-in-law, Hermione Weasly, walk in. " Hermione, how are you?"

Hermione smiled and said " Hiya Ginny, how's business?" Ginny grinned and said " Good, I've had almost a dozen customers in the last two hours." Hermione walked over to the desk and said " Thats good." she leaned across it and asked " Have you gotten any new books in yet?" Ginny grinned and reached under the desk and pulled up three books " Just came in this morning, I knew you'd want them." she pushed the three romances across to Hermione who squealed in delight.

Hermione had developed a taste for dark fantasy romance, very hot dark fantasy romance. Ginny would never understand her sister-in-law's choice in reading material, but then again it wasn't her place to. Hermione reached in to her purse, then paused and asked " Muggle money or Wizard?" Ginny shrugged and said " Which ever one you want, you know I take them both"

Hermione blushed slightly and said " How much?" Ginny rung up the books and said " Seven Sickles." Hermione looked at her like she was mad! " Ginny Weasly!, that can't possibly be _Half_ of what it cost's" Ginny smiled and said " It's my shop, Hermione, and if I want to charge you Seven Sickles for three books then I will." Hermione took a deep breath and handed over seven silver coins for her books.

Ginny smiled and said " So, how are my Niece and Nephew?" Hermione smiled with the radiant pride that only a mother can have " Their both really good, Molly's becoming a hand full and Aurthur too." Ginny smiled at this, that her bother and sister-in-law had named their twins after their parents was, in her mind, amazing. Hermione looked at her watch and said " Oh dear, I'd better get going or else dinner won't be done in time." Ginny walked around the counter to give Hermione a hug, and while Hermione squeezed hard, Ginny did not. She was _Very_ careful not to crack her ribs, as she was more then capable of.

" Don't stay away, Ginny, we would be very happy to have you over." Hermione said giving Ginny as kiss on the cheek while Ginny said " I know, and I won't, I promise." when Hermione left Ginny went back to her paper. As she opened her paper again, the door chime went off again, and Hermione gasped as her nose caught a scent she knew quite well. " Hello Ginny,"

Ginny turned slowly toward the door and saw Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway, his pale blond hair slicked back and his black suit was in crisp condition. Ginny gulped and said " Hello Draco," she walked forward and said " W-what did you need of me?" Draco walked to meet her halfway into the room, and said " We have a case for you, Ginny. It's..." he gulped and shook his head, his pale face going even paler " It's bad Ginny, real bad."

Ginny sighed and muttered " Figures." then she looked at Draco and said " And why would I do this for you Draco?, I told you two years ago that I was out of the business of being a PI." Draco sighed and shook his head again. " I know that Ginny, but...This was a double homicide, Ginny, and," he used one shaking hand to whip the sweat from his upper lip and Ginny could smell that Draco was nervous " what is it Draco?" Draco gulped and said " It was Pansy and Lavender Brown"

Ginny gasped and looked up and said " Holy Crap!, are you sure?"

Draco nodded and said " Yes, I...I identified the bodies. And theres more, Ginny, it looks like animals got to them." Ginny sighed and shook her head, she had a sinking feeling that she might know what it was that Draco knew, but wasn't saying. She shook her head then said " Alright, Draco, let me lock up."

I hope you guys like it, please remember to hit the review button!.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one.

Ginny crouched above the two dead bodies, her nose wrinkled as the smell of death making her gag, if she didn't know that the two bodies were that of Pansy Parkinson and Lavender Brown she would never have guessed. Ginny sighed and said " Man, this was brutal." Pansy's head was missing, according to Draco it was found almost twenty feet away, that was how he identified her. And as for Lavender, her innards had been torn out entirely.

Ginny moved from one body to the other, and tried to keep her stomach were it was. She then started to look at the clues that were there, almost at once she noticed that Lavender had managed to pull her wand out, looking up she saw that there was a scorch mark on the wall of the ally across from her.

' _So, looks like Lavender managed to get at least one shot off._'

Walking over to the body of Pansy she sighed as she looked down at one of her long time enemies. But at the same time, however, Pansy was also the one who gave her the cloth to stop her nose bleed when she was a first year, Pansy had been the one who told her about a woman's cycle when Ginny had been panicking about the blood she woke up with one morning _And_ had shared her feminine hygiene products for the rest of that year. Pansy had also been the one who gave Ginny her first kiss so she would be ready for Harry, and she had also been the first girl that Ginny had ever slept with when she decided to see if she was bi.

' _She deserved a better end then this,_' Ginny thought ' _I just wish that I could have saved her, saved them both._' she stood and walked partway down the alleyway to look at the mark on the wall of a building, a spiral with several twisting lines going through it. As she looked at it a low, animal-like

growl erupted from her throat, '_Black Spiral Dancers_' she thought ' _What the Hell are they doing in _My_ town?_'

Ginny knew that the Black Spiral Dancers, like most Garou, preferred not to enter cities. ' _If you can call them Garou.'_ she growled again, this time however Draco was close enough to hear. Draco looked at her and raised his eyebrow, however he didn't say anything about it. Walking over to her he asked " Did you see something you don't like Ginny?" Ginny looked at Draco and said " Yes, Draco, I did."

she pointed to the glyph and said " This is a Tribe Mark, Draco, and a bad one."

The Auror sighed and said " I take it that they're not friends of yours?" he shook his head and then said " Why did this have to happen to Pansy?" Ginny looked at him, hearing the note of pain and grief in his voice, then saw the tears in his eyes. Ginny sighed and said " I don't know, Draco, I really don't know." she placed her arms around him and gave him a gentle hug.

Breaking the hug after a few minutes she turned and, seeing the glyph again, growled and said " I will find their killers, of that you can be sure Draco." She then walked out of the alleyway altogether. As she did so, Draco called out in a low voice " Ginny...I have a bad feeling about this. Be careful." Ginny paused long enough to say " You should have a bad feeling Draco, and don't worry, I will be careful." and she walked away.

As Ginny walked back into her shop, she was met by someone she wasn't expecting. The lone figure was standing by the counter, reading a real copy of the _Times_, and not bothering to look up. None the less, Ginny knew who this person was. " Hello, Ella." she said, " Um, what are you doing in my shop?" Ella was a Garou elder, and one of the leaders of the Loup-Garou* , the Garou nation. Ella looked up at Ginny and said " Ms. Weasly, your late in meeting me, that simply will not do in the future." Ginny was really getting annoyed now, it bad enough that her question was being ignored, but now the woman was accusing her of being _late!_ Was telling her off for something she didn't even know was going to happen.

Ella walked forward and set the _Times_ on the counter, and paused in front of Ginny before saying to her

in a calm voice " Ms. Weasly, I am here to inform you that the Loup-Garou is meeting tonight, representatives of all the Tribes are to be present." Ginny looked at her and said " But I've yet to choose." Ella nodded and said " I know, but I feel you should be there, as this meeting is about the Dancers that are in your territory."

A/N: Sorry about the slow update folks, I've been really busy of late in life, and have not been able to update as often as I would like. I will update as soon as possible.


End file.
